


Of Immortals and Men

by Arch_angel



Series: Of Immortals and Men; Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, F/M, Immortals, Modern Era, Original Fiction, Romance, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, War, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_angel/pseuds/Arch_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fifty years, he was trapped within the very forest he had called his home. The very same forest that had become the bloody grave of his kin because of that night, the Black Night.</p>
<p>All it took was an instant for the world to turn to chaos. Supernatural beings, known as Immortals, rose up and decided against living a life of secrecy and fear. They fought to take the world from the humans only to fail miserably, causing nothing but death and bloodshed. The Werewolves especially were slaughtered, even though they sought nothing but to live a life of peace. Now, Exsavior must bear the burden of being the sole survivor of his pack and fight to avoid another brewing war, a very difficult task after being ostracized from modern civilization for five decades.</p>
<p>Can an uncanny relationship with a witch, and a love so surreal, for a not-so-human human, be enough for Exsavior to defeat the power hungry witch behind the second Black Night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue; The Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is purely fiction. **_Exsavior_** is a name I devised for my lead man. Its pronounced the same a Xavier; I just like spelling it phonetically. All of my characters are original and you will see that this is really NOT your typical Werewolf or vampire story. I worked hard on the conceptualization of werewolves to make them my own, so you will see a bunch of unique ideas, as well as thorough explanations of lore and myths. Most of the legends and whatnot are based on research I've done, but all in all, thoroughly modified, so you might see resemblance of some actual myths.
> 
> **Disclaimer no. 2:** I write action, romance and supernatural themed stories, and most of it has little, if at all, sexual content. Sex between characters is present just not graphically described; its implicit. Violence is, however, graphically described and some occult themes, but nothing objectionable or offensive. I will also put in a small table of content for some of the spells (simple rhyming verses originally made by me) and odd languages at the end of every chapter in which they appear. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Read and Review! Critiques are welcome but nothing hateful! Enjoy!**

# Of Immortals and Men

# 

**__**

_**“When in my deep slumber, I feel her touch and sense her voice that whispers to my heart like a soft tune enthralling me. Only she can reach my soul, as if it were an Angel sent from above…”**_

**_~Exsavior aeon of Valor~_**

### 

Prologue

## 

The Black Night

**__**

_**“Millions of spiritual creatures walk the earth  
Unseen, both when we wake and when we sleep.”** _

**_~John Milton, Paradise Lost~_**

**__**

###   


        Lightning struck—it left a loud resonating boom that shook the dense forest. His heart took another leap as his sensitive ears drowned out the cries and tuned in on the thunder. Running seemed like the only thing he could do.

        Exsavior could see them—all of them—through the side of his canine eyes. His golden irises flashed intensely, every time one of his kin was felled by the flying shells. The air pounded in and out of his chest, and his powerful legs pushed against the dirt in a fight for his freedom. His life was being torn asunder, and there was nothing he could do. Even as an immortal, he was powerless.

        In an instant, a shotgun was fired hard. Its shells scattered throughout the forest that was his home. They destroyed the barks of the trees in attempts against their lives. The rain never stopped its wailings as if howling in their place.

_‘You all keep going. I’ll hold them back.’_ _His_ word was always absolute, but Exsavior embraced the urge to look into his father’s eyes.

        A giant stood before them on all fours. His sleek raven fur, drenched by the pouring rain, shone brightly with a faint blue hue under the moonlight. His father was a god.

        No one said a word—it was basically moot to speak—they could all read each other’s thoughts.

_‘I’ll stay and fight.’_ What son would leave his old man to die alone?

_‘You’ll die.’_ What father would allow his son to die with him?

_‘You can’t do this alone!’_ Somewhere along the conversation, his heart had sunk. He knew that it was decided probably since the beginning of the chase.

_‘I’m not alone.’_ A few of the others slowly joined his father, and that’s when he realized it had been the plan all along. Save the young and the weak.

_He_ was weak…

        Exsavior could not accept that, but with uncertainty, he looked around him and saw the rest of his pack. They needed someone—someone to guide them.

_‘Go! Get out of here now!’_ His father urged him with his powerful command, and he obliged. 

        His dejected eyes took one last glance at his pack as he imprinted them in his thoughts. It was an image of true immortals, standing against the prejudiced minds that run this world. Numbness invaded his head. The trees melted into nothingness, and soon enough, he became devoid of all emotion. Exsavior carried himself mechanically as the shouts and wails fell under the gunfire.

        He ran, but something called to him. Like a whisper in the back of his head.

_‘Exsavior…’_

        He knew his father was defeated; his mind was just playing tricks on him.

        The trees became nothing but blurs as if they were souls willing him to stay behind. They tried to reach him, but he whisked through the woods nimbly under the pouring rain. 

        They continued to call him, but the others were dead.

_‘Exsavior…’_

        The echo of an ear-splitting boom struck him... another gunshot.

_‘Exsavior!’_ And for the first time, he understood who was calling.

        The adrenaline empowered him, reactivating his awareness. With one shudder, he turned around and shifted with ease much like his father had done. Mercilessly, his enormous jaw smashed down on the throat of the antagonizing hunter. The gurgling sound of the flowing blood, tainting his porcelain colossal fangs, made him tear the rest of the flesh on the now lifeless body. The hunter’s head fell ungracefully next to the wounded white beauty, but he did not see her.

        The red blood blinded his golden orbs, making it all that he could see, and he wanted it…

_‘Leave now!’_ It was an order. Exsavior needed to protect the rest of his kin. He needed to protect Alexandria.

        Weak was nothing similar to him. It was a word that did not exist in his mind and he refused to be protected as such. Their tired eyes looked at each other back and forth, but they did not hesitate to obey Exsavior’s command. They bolted in desperation to survive. The hunters were coming, but there was no way he could move Alexandria. Her leg had been destroyed by some of the flying shells, rendering her immobile.

_‘Alexandria…’_ Exsavior’s eyes filled with utter turmoil.

_‘Leave…you’ll die too. I’ll try to fend them off.’_ She pleaded almost weakly, knowing full well that he would not heed her. The footsteps were getting closer. 

        “The big one came down! The others should be easy enough! Move out!” Unfortunately for the hunters, his ears had picked up on that. The rage—a feeling he had grown accustomed to—entered his body once again. There would be no more hiding, enough running, he was done. Exsavior’s sharp claws tore down the trees with ease as if they were made of air. He cleared the foliage that concealed the wary hunters.

        ‘No one will escape me!’ he thought to himself.

        One hunter stared at the giant beast that ravaged the tree that hid him. His trembling eyes gazed up at the creature. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

        “Take him down!” they yelled. They were about a dozen of them, scattered around him, as if they were army ants ready to seize their prey—or attempt to…

        It would be no easy task for they were trained in the arts of slaughter. The gunshots flew and his blood splattered, but with every shot fired, he ripped the life out of two or more hunters. More and more shells buried themselves within his body, and he realized that he would not make it.

_‘Alexandria…’_ but for her—he had to!

        The bloodshed was merciless. Both sides fought maliciously—one trying to survive while the other pushed towards the end.

        It was not long before everything stopped, and there was silence.

        The rain just came down silently as it softened its pressure on his body. He became smaller, returning to his normal size. Everything was still, nothing moved as the lifeless mangled bodies and limbs laid scattered throughout the bloodied forest. Exsavior slowly made his way towards Alexandria. His breathing was so irregular, making him limp as his body oozed out the red liquid that was so vital to his existence. He felt a fracture not in his body or anything physical. It was Alexandria that had caused his soul to shatter.

        She was gone…

        He broke down on top of her beautiful white fur that had been tainted in her scarlet blood.

        She had lost too much.

        ‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…! I’m sorry!’ he whimpered and moaned as the cries rattled his body. His father sacrificed his life to protect them and Exsavior failed. He could not protect Alexandria. He _was_ the weak.

        In her stead, it should have been him, and now he was alone to face the guilt.

        ‘No…’ his mind began to focus. It was not his fault. It was this day—this wretched horrid day. It destroyed so much and took from so many.

        The Black Night was the day that would forever be remembered by the immortal creatures that fought against humanity.

        All around the cities, beings that were tired of running and hiding took a stand—a dreadful stand. They killed and massacred every human in sight to make a statement. 

        They were taking back the world…

        But it did not work out in their favor, and many suffered because of it. His kin was one of them. They had no part in the Black Night, but the humans killed first and asked questions later, so what else could they have done? Would it have mattered if they knew that his pack had no intentions of killing humans? Of course not...the humans would have seen everything in their own perspective. Kill that which is not human.

_‘I love you Alexandria…I love you father…’_ his eyesight started to blur, but before he lost conscious, he saw something.

_‘The beautiful moon—our mother—she who watches over her children.’_ He had not realized it, but the clouds had faded, allowing the full moon to shine brightly over his head. It flickered within his irises as he gazed at it wistfully—almost lifelessly.

        Suddenly, a twig snapped. His ears picked up on something moving from behind him.

        Weakly, he stood as he bared his fangs the best way he could—his raven blue fur oozing with his blood.

        “Honey, don’t go too far. Whatever was happening seemed to have stopped…” it was a female voice and by the sound of it, she was speaking to her husband.

        He realized that some of the locals must have heard the raging war that had gone down. 

        “I’m just going to see what all those gunshots were about.” The man cautiously crept into sight. 

        “Whoa!” instantly, he pointed his rifle towards him. 

        In the man’s eyes there was only beast; never really comprehending the intelligence Exsavior knew he had. He was not some senseless animal.

        “Honey? Oh my god!” and then the woman holding the hand of a little girl appeared.

        “Daddy!?” yelled the girl as she cried in fear. The pale woman could not help but remain shocked at the scene of all the lifeless bodies. 

        “Easy there boy…easy…” said the man. 

        Why wasn’t he shooting at him? Did he feel pity?

        “No way could these two wolves have been the source of such man slaughter.” but the man just analyzed the situation as if trying to figure out what had happened, and then he spoke, “It was a pack. They were hunting a pack.” He said simply.

        He put down his rifle and his eyes softened. Maybe the man did not actually see only beast.

        “Dear!?” yelled the woman in surprise at his bold action.

        “It’s alright, wolves only attack when attacked. These men must have brought it upon themselves. Besides…” he paused as he turned to look at the feeble wolf before him. It was like looking at a bloody carcass standing on all fours.

        “This one won’t make it through the night…”

        And then he saw it…

        For the first time in his entire immortal life—he saw sadness in the eyes of a human that looked back at him—genuine remorse for his life. His body shook with a tremble. He could feel himself begin to heal and the transformation bubbling inside. If he transformed before them he would have to kill them.

        He decided to make his own bold move as well. He turned and ran from the scene before any more blood was spilled. 

        It was time. His body shifted back to the giant wolf as he thundered through the remnants of the wet forests. 

        It was ecstasy—pure bliss—or it would have been if he were not alone. He always remembered how his mother would always tell him.

_There was nothing sadder than a lone wolf…_

        As he ran he tried not think. He pushed everything away as he shut his eyes and pretended to run with his pack, and for a moment, even if it was just for a moment, he could see them alongside him. His sister, his father…everyone… 

        Making a full stop, he could not bear it any longer, and that’s when his sorrowful howl showered the silent forest.

        The moon twinkled under her child’s pain, watching ever so silently. It had spared this time…


	2. Chapter 1 The Legend of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could not speak; she just stared at the beast. Its golden eyes were like two orbs of light, shining with such an intense ferocity. It portrayed underlying feelings, but she failed to understand. It was not some animalistic instinct it reflected for it did nothing hostile towards her, but something more humane—if that was even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

# Chapter 1

# The Legend of the Wolf

_“There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls…”_  
 ** _~George Carlin~_**

>   
> 
> 
> _‘Dear Daisy Diary,_  
>  _I guess it’s time to go there…_
> 
> _I wanted to lose my memory. I needed to forget, and for a time, I did erase the events of that night. However, it was different with father. He could not overlook it. Even mom was able to push passed all those lifeless bodies we saw back then. I was only six at the time, but I will never forget the sight of that wolf—or the blood. So much blood…_
> 
> _Mom would always hush me when I asked about it, especially when dad hid in his office for hours. I knew something wasn’t right. Mom and dad weren’t talking as they used to, and it seemed like my father could only talk about that night._
> 
> _Finally, it occurred. Dad went missing and mom broke down. I was only ten when it happened. I cried for my father’s return every day, believing he would. Kids are naïve that way. They build themselves up with hopes and fancies, only to have it crumble by the harshness of life. Then I turned fourteen, and father still didn’t show. Mom was hospitalized after her mental breakdown. I had to work to get by while living with my aunt, who didn’t care about me in the slightest._
> 
> _I’ve learned that no matter how you look at things, no matter how much you’re made to believe, life is not a fairytale. Blue is not blue; red is not red. Everything is black and white; you are poor or rich, happy or sad. You are dead or alive. There’s nothing in between. My dad obsessed over that, everything in between here and there, but at the end of it all, he faded away. He couldn’t understand that the wolf was just a wolf. It was just an animal. A wild beast that killed a bunch of men, and my father failed to kill it. For that, I hate him. I hate the wolf. It tore my life upside down, and I had done nothing to deserve it. It killed mercilessly and was granted life, whereas I, a mere child, received punishment.’_
> 
> _~Love, Amelia~_  
> 

        She read it over to herself while caressing the old yellowish paper. Memories from fifty years back—forever imprinted—were now passed down to her. It was not a happy letter, but it was the only thing that gave her proof of her mother’s existence. Nevertheless, Mia would have preferred anything but that letter. It spoke about her mother’s unhappy life. Amelia had been miserable from such a young age, and she never got passed it. The anger and all the hate she had, allowed Mia to understand her somewhat. Still, was it fair?

        Amelia’s father abandoned her and, for that, Mia paid the price. Her mother did the same to her. She left when Mia was only eight years old. The first time _it_ happened. Naturally, Mia’s father was devastated, but he remained strong for both his daughters until the very end.

        ‘That was a long time ago.’ She thought.

        Looking out of her bedroom window, Mia refrained herself from remembering. The thought of her father would always cripple her into tears. 

        ‘Lynn would be here any minute.’ Instead, she focused on her sister who was coming to visit. Her discontent was blatant, but there was nothing to be done. If she was to become a Covenant zealot, Lynn had to evaluate her.

        “Why do you want to work for the Covenant so badly?” 

        “Because, it’s the only way I can…” Instantly, Mia went silent. Her gaze remained locked on the bedroom window, seeing only the blackness of the night. She became a statue, unmoving and voiceless. 

        “Oh come on. You already acknowledged me. Why do you want to be in the Covenant so badly?” The question was emphasized with each word as the looming figure moved towards her.

        Mia gripped the windowsill tightly with her hands. Her knuckles became white, but she never spoke. The person came closer. He breathed in her ear as his lips curled into a devious smirk.

        “You know I’m real.” And then she snapped, breaking away from the window. She turned and ran from where he was, screaming loudly. Without hesitation, Mia entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

        “You’re not real! You don’t exist!” She yelled, but the man just laughed from the other side.

        “Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.” He said amused.

        Mia ignored his mocking, as she rummaged through her cabinet. Desperately, she fumbled with all the medicines and hair products until she finally got a hold of a razor blade. She gripped it for dear life, readying herself for his next move.

        There was silence, no laughter and no voices. The presence she felt had disappeared along with her lingering feeling of dread.

        ‘He’s gone.’ She emitted a sigh of relief as she clutched the blade. Her mind had not even processed what she attempted to do. It was sleek and cold and she wondered just how far she would have gone with the razor.

        “You are not alone.” Her mind went numb as if a thousand needles erupted within her head. She then felt his hands that took hold of her shoulders. They held her tightly in place; his long black nails caressing her dangerously.

        Fighting against the hold, she shook it roughly only to turn and face him. She saw nothing. No one was inside the bathroom with her. Mia wanted to cry, to let the tears freely grace her face as she remembered it all. Her mind became flooded with thoughts of _him_.

        The boy who was not real or that was what everyone told her. He did not exist; Sam was just a figment of her imagination gone wild. Something that took life of its own, grasping on to her existence, but she felt him. Ever since she was a little girl, Sam had always been there. He was her only friend. 

        ‘It’s just my way of coping.’ Mia sat herself down on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor. Her head hung low as she forced herself to believe that.

        “Is it really? Are you really just coping with the loss of your mother?” His voice came back, but it did not shock her. Mia remained still as if defeated.

        “Yes.” She said.

        “So you’re coping with the loss of your father?” He pressed further. Mia lifted her head hesitantly and looked at him. His black tousled hair and dark onyx eyes were still the same, but his body had changed. He was taller and leaner, all indications of his roundness gone.

        How could she know such details if he was not real?

        “Tell me! Are you coping with the fact that your sister doesn’t care about you? Are you coping because of what you are?” His voice became urgent, and his last phrase was too much for her to bear.

        Mia grabbed the blade firmly and slammed the sharpest part into her left hand. Wincing, she never stopped looking at him and Sam never stopped shouting. The bathroom walls seemed to close in on her as if Sam was willing them. Every tile stood out to her, and the bathtub seemed to grow in size. His yells made everything come to life, and he tried to consume her along with the bathroom.

        “Are you coping? Is this is how you cope with everything?” His eyes changed with every shot of pain she felt.

The cold metallic feel surprised her at first, but after pushing further, her skin began to scorch. It stung, as if she was a piece of paper being split in half by a pair of scissors. Half of her wanted to stop, but she fought against herself—against Sam. The sclera of his eyes was black and his pupils became red. What was she seeing?

        “You’re not real!” She did not say it to convince herself; she said it as an apology to him. Her face became red from pressing against her pain and angst.

        Sam just smiled. “I am. I am as real as you, my darling angel.” And just as the room was about to destroy her, it abruptly stopped.

        “Mia? Hey Mia, where are you?” Someone called to her.

        In an instant, everything crashed, leaving behind a mess of blood and toiletries all over the floor. Her head spun in a whirlwind of confusion. The bathroom went back to its silent normality. It was just a room and no one had been there with her. The walls were just that—walls and nothing more. Its tiles were not shiny, if anything they needed cleaning, and the bathtub was normal in size. Finally, no indication of Sam’s presence was left behind, as if he did not exist.

        Mia just blinked in the direction where Sam had been. She realized that the blade was still in her hand and that she was alone—really alone. Quickly pulling herself together, she pulled out the razor.

        “Lynn? I’m in the bathroom. I’ll be out in a minute.” She was not about to let her sister find out what happened.

        ‘Damn you Mia don’t cry!’ Scolding herself, she opened up the cabinet doors and pulled out some gauze. Her hand was bleeding profusely, but once she got it wrapped, it eased. The whiteness of the gauze instantly turned dark red, and Mia prayed that it would not pass through.

        Fortunately, the gauze did its job, and Mia proceeded in shoving her mess into the cabinet. Grabbing some toilet paper, she cleaned up the blood that had spilled.

        “Mia? Are you ok?” Lynn began to worry.

        “Yes.” She said simply as she stood to look in the mirror.

        “Are you still obsessed with tacos? I always tell you to go easy on them. It’s very clear that Mexican food does not agree with you.” Lynn carelessly shouted the statement back at her in an attempt for a laugh.

        However, Mia ignored her sister while staring at her reflection. Some of the tears had escaped, but she did not look that bad.

        “Ok, time to go fake it.” She said lowly, as a tiny smile formed on her face. Her own reflection gave her that smile—a pity smile.

        Once she pulled herself together, she opened the door as her eyes fell on her geared up sister. Lynn reminded her more of a soldier than her sibling. She was barely recognizable with her braided red hair, and her clothes were far from average. At least she still wore her usual glasses, the only thing that reminded Mia of her _normal_ sister. 

        Lynn sighed, sadly. “Stop looking at me like that.” She pleaded, but Mia said nothing. “I didn’t want this for you; this life I have.” Her little sister’s scrutiny was something she understood, but it was also something she feared.

        Putting her palm behind her back, Mia shifted her stare to her eyes.

        “It seems to work fine for you.” She said scornfully. Lynn was not fazed by her annoyance.

        “I didn’t have a choice; you do.”

        “No, when you’re born a freak, you have no choice.” Her words came out spitefully and Lynn could not help but feel that it was towards her.

        Sighing exasperatedly, Lynn did not even try this time. “Here, read this.” She pulled out a small brochure from her back pocket. “It’s what you’ll need for the trip.” 

        Her mood had died down considerable. Before seeing Mia, Lynn had prepared herself for her loathing. She wanted to be as happy and content as possible with her sister, but Mia’s attitude was hard to bypass. 

        ‘How can I blame her?’ What she had done to Mia was unforgivable, and it scarred her baby sister for life.

        “Ok, well I guess I’m off then.” Mia said flatly as she put the brochure in her back pocket. She did not bother to read it right that instant.

        “Wait! I have to brief you first.” Lynn said, demandingly.

        Mia stopped, scoffing at the idea. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

        “Ok, your mission is to just get in and find the werewolf. You are not to engage it. Just find it and I’ll do the rest.”

        Mia wanted to question why she had to play bait, but she found it easier to just feign obedience. In the end, when she got the chance, she would take the wolf herself.

        “Fine.”

        “Now, you have to be very careful. This is a werewolf so it’s one of the four Elites. Remember, if you’re in trouble just do what you do and it should be fine.”

        “Are we done?” Mia asked, impatiently.

        Lynn’s eyes showed rendition as she nodded. “Do you have any questions?”

        Mia was about to say no, when she remembered something that made no sense to her.

        “Ok, if our job is to hunt down immortals and kill them, how are we to do that if they’re immortals? You know the whole undying thing kind of makes our job impossible.” She questioned.

        “They’re only undying in the sense that disease, time and age can’t claim them, but they have weaknesses that can be exploited to our advantage. In other words, they can’t die if they aren’t killed.”

        “Weaknesses… I know vampires can’t walk in the sunlight, but what else is there?”

        Lynn shook her head in disapproval. “I thought you already knew this. It’s essential for your survival to know everything about your enemy.”

        “Cut me some slack, it’s my first day on the job, and besides, we know that my ability can kill anything.”

        “That doesn’t mean you should get cocky.” Lynn paused for a slight second before continuing. “To answer your question, most immortals have a number of weaknesses. Vampires have direct sunlight, garlic flower and verbena with, of course, your occasional wooden dagger to the heart.”

        “Ok, I figured as much since I’ve seen most of the movies.” Mia said nonchalantly.

        Lynn scowled. “Most of it is just crap, but they do have some truth to it. Anyway, the vampires are the number one in population and rank of the Elites.” Before Lynn could continue, Mia interjected.

        “You mentioned that before. The Elites are supposed to be the four highest Immortal races in both population and strength.”

        “Correct. They go as follows; ranking at the top are the Vampires. Second are the Witches; at number three are the Werewolves and last are the Shapeshifters, each with their own unique weakness.”

        “Right I knew that, I read about it.” Mia said in recollection.

        “The weakness of a witch is mandrake and elderberry; a werewolf can be killed by silver and wolf’s bane and a shapeshifter will fall with iron or lavender.” Lynn said in a factual tone.

        Feeling as if she had all the necessary information, Mia decided to end the conversation. “Well, now I know everything, so I’m off.” She turned to leave her sister.

        “Hey, maybe we could do something later?” Before she was out the door, Lynn blurted out her plea. Her face flushed and her eyebrows furrowed upwards in hopes. Lynn was not good at expressing herself and it was exceptionally hard with Mia.

        “It’ll be too late, maybe some other time.” Mia remained unsympathetic towards Lynn, as she walked out of her room and proceeded in leaving her loft.

        “Ok then…” 

        The room was gloomy and nothing seemed to make her feel any better once Mia had left. Slowly, she scanned around as if trying to find something to do, until her eyes fell on a piece of paper near the windowsill.

        It was yellowish with a heavier feel than a normal sheet. Lynn read what was written, and she instantly felt a pang of sadness when she realized who the author was.

        ‘Mom…’ 

        Her eyes became blurred, but she did not fight it. The tears flowed freely, coating her rosy cheeks. Her mouth was muffled by her hand; she did not want to hear her own whimpers. The subject of her mother—Amelia—was something she did not discuss with her sister. It was not because of their rocky relationship; it just never came up. Lynn was too weak to even think about her mother.

        At least she knew that her sister thought about her. That she had something to remember her by, even if it was not the best thing.

        A creaking sound caught Lynn’s attention. She controlled her sobs and shifted her stare to the source of the sound. The bathroom door was open, so she went to close it. Grabbing hold of the knob, she was about to pull the door towards her when she noticed something.

        Lynn entered the bathroom, bending down to pick up the object on the floor. It was a razor, nothing odd about it except for the red covering.

        ‘Blood…’ Assumptions were easy to come across, but containing one’s mind from thinking the worst was difficult, and Lynn failed miserably.

        “Oh Mia, what has happened to you?”

## 

~~~~********~~~~  
  
---  
  
_“When you feel you’re alone…cut out from this cruel world…your instincts telling you to run…Listen to your heart…”_

        The song reverberated soothingly within her ears as she closed her eyes and drifted off to her own world. She was hopelessly trying to forget everything—to turn to a fictional world where nothing mattered but her happiness. However, she remembered the brochure Lynn had given her. Once she read it entirely, Mia instantly understood the Covenant’s interest in the trip to Wolf’s Bane forest.

        ‘A werewolf…’ Her mind instantly recalled her mother’s letter.

        “There’s nothing in between.” It was the voice again.

        Mia turned to look at the seat next to her. It was supposed to be empty, but instead she saw Sam. He just smiled crookedly at her. His dark eyes were back to normal and his boyish grin taunted her. Everything about him was too conspicuous. Anyone could easily notice him, but no one did. He obviously did not look like a student with his grey vest adorning a long sleeved white dress shirt.

        ‘What is he, a socialite?’ 

        “Mia!” Instantly, Sam vanished when someone squealed her name.

        She looked up and beamed when she saw a pale-blonde haired girl smiling back. “Isa…” Her best friend made her sigh in relief. She sat where Sam had been seconds ago, making Mia relax. At the same time, she concealed her palm carefully, so as to not call unwanted attention.

        “Where were you last night? I was waiting.” She said, her blue eyes feigning anger.

        Mia scoffed playfully, as she turned to look out of the bus window. Her school, along with the Covenant, had decided to take the students on a late night trip, but it was obvious that Falls High had little to do with it. “Isa, no matter how much you begged me, I was not about to endure a double date with that loser friend of David’s.” She was emphasizing on the word loser.

        “Well it was your loss, David and I had fun, but I’m still not sure.” She said with doubt in her voice.

        “What aren’t you sure about?” but before Mia could get her answer, the bus came to a full stop.

        “Class, we have just made it to one of the many Historical sites of Oakhurst. This forest is called the Bane of the Wolf, one of the many places where the Black Night had occurred. Now, there’s a shrine here in the old temple, and we’ve been invited to take a tour. Stay close everyone!” The teacher said, cheerfully.

        The Covenant’s constant interest with the Black Night was unnerving to Mia. Of course, no one knew what the Black Night was _really_ about. Only a selected few knew the truth, but there were stories of myth and legends told just for the amusement. If only they knew just how right they were. If only her mother and grandfather had known.

        ‘What could they possibly be seeking?’ She thought, as she lined up with the rest of the students to make her way out of the bus. Sam trailed behind her enthusiastically as Mia feigned his inexistence.

        “You know, Mia, they say that this forest is haunted by the spirit of a lone wolf—said to have been ripped away from its kin, but unable to fully leave this place because of its immortality. So, it just stalks the forest, searching for a way back.” When they finally got off the bus, she scoffed at Isa’s story.

        “I know Isabel; I read the brochure too.” Mia said mockingly, although acknowledging another one of those myths she knew had some truth to it.

        Isabel just pouted jokingly. “Why so grumpy today?” She asked.

        “My sister came to visit me.” Mia simply said as she continued to move forward with the line. The statement was only half true, as her real discontent was trotting behind her.

        “Oh my god that’s terrible.” It was Isabel’s turn to mock now.

        “You don’t understand. My sister and I do not get along.”

        Before any of the girls could continue speaking, someone called their attention. Half of her thought it was Sam, but she realized that Isabel had heard it too. This made Mia sigh.

        “Hey Isa, Mia, come here.” It was another one of the boys in their class, and when they turned to look, they recognized David and his gooney friend Ed.

        David was a sweet guy even for a school jock. He could wink at any girl with his piercing blue eyes, and they would melt for him. Nevertheless, Mia was not any girl, but her best friend Isabel was falling for him.

        Then there was Edward Prince the First. Mia hated him, every aspect and especially his name. Ed was a bulky guy, and he was the same height as David, making them appear as if they were partners in crime. He had ugly dark beady eyes, which almost made him look evil. His brown tousled hair was long enough to cover his ears, and to Mia, it just made him look as if he was an unemployed sleazy hippy.

        Mia just shuddered at the thought of Ed, and when he winked at her, she glared. Isabel on the other hand just beamed when she saw David calling her.

        “Great, I’m guessing we have to go.” Isabel turned and pleaded with her eyes, making Mia scoff even more as she made her way towards the boys.

        “Guess I’m looking pretty good now.” Sam whispered in her ear, but she said nothing.

        “What?” Her caustic response towards the boys made them wince.

        David just smiled nervously. “I thought that maybe we could take a detour and really check out this forest.”

        Before Mia could say anything, Isabel butted in. “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean what if we get lost?” She said which surprised Mia. 

        She fully believed that Isabel would not hesitate to accept the invitation, since she would be alone with her supposed ‘prince charming.’

        “Oh come on, we won’t go far. It’s just to get some alone time. You know, to make it up for Ed.” David said as he looked at Mia, who glared back. In reality, he just wanted some alone time with Isabel.

        “Yeah babe, you owe me.” Ed tried to sound alluring, but it just made Mia uncomfortable.

        “Oh come on, is this guy for real?” Sam burst in a fit of laughter.

        He did nothing to contain his hilarity, and he loudly expressed it in Mia’s ears. The booming sound of Sam’s voice, echoing within her head, was almost unbearable. It started off as his normal voice, but then it transitioned to a sinister sound. It was low and deep, and it howled into the reaches of her brain, making her friends inaudible. She could clearly see their lips moving, but she heard nothing. Then everything started to spin.

_‘Mia…’_ Sam called to her, but how could he? The laughter had not ceased. It was like a hypnotic outburst that twisted her reality with every resonation. 

        “Mia?” 

        “Shut up!” She yelled, and the silence awkwardly crept in between them all.

        Isabel just stared in shock at her best friend, and Mia, realizing what she had done, frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” but nothing came out.

        “Let’s just go and check out this forest.” Her smile was forced, but for Mia’s sake they feigned ignorance. She separated from them and Isabel wanted to follow, but David stopped her.

        “Let her have some alone time with Ed.” He said in a grin, signaling Ed to follow Mia.

        Ed smirked back at David, and bolted out of sight in the same direction she had gone. Isabel was not pleased, but David quickly distracted her.

        Mia did not want to go with the boys, and she could not help but wonder if the legend of the Wolf was true, which was why she needed to go alone. The only way she could get closer to her goal was to vanquish the beast, and report to the Covenant—if indeed such a myth existed. 

        The forest was dark and moist. It seemed almost ominous even, but at the same time, it gave off some kind of sad presence. She could almost feel everything that had happened there fifty years ago.

        “The Black Night…” Mia whispered to herself as she examined her surroundings. She softly touched the markings of a tree she saw near her. Upon closer observations, she realized that they were more scratches than markings.

        ‘Claw marks.’ But in reality it could have been the claws of any animal.

        Instantly, she recalled her mother’s letter. ‘A wolf…could this be the very same place?’ If it was, she could easily be in over her head, but at the same time, it would be her obligation to defeat it. Wouldn’t it?

        ‘My responsibility…? She deserves nothing from me.’

        “Ah yes—the accursed Black Night—when all evil spread loose. What side would you have picked, Mia, the human or the immortals?” Sam moved around the forest as well, eyeing the trees carefully.

        “Whatever side that would allow me to get rid of you.” She said nonchalantly. It was nerve-racking to feel comfortable around Sam—again.

        “Hey, you spoke to me.” Instantly, he vanished only to reappear very closely to Mia. He whispered in her ear again, something he loved doing.

        “We’re getting to be how we used to.” Mia did not have to look at him to feel his obnoxious grin. 

        ‘Why does he always have to invade my personal space?’ She thought in discomfiture.

        The crickets became louder as they sung their tune, uncaringly. The rustling sounds of the leaves made her tremble with the soft wind—and shortly after—she realized that Sam had disappeared again. 

        Fatigue was starting to consume her. Having to deal with a crazy part of your brain was overwhelming, especially since she did not have a firm grasp on reality when it occurred. Slowly, she moved away from the tree and sighed as she looked up at the dark sky. She always felt at ease when she was alone, having no real reason to lie or hide her real self.

        She never considered Sam a person, even with him around she still felt alone, unlike with Isabel. She was her best friend, and not to mention, _real_. But there were aspects of her life that no one knew—not even Isabel. Due to this, Mia felt as if she had to hide from everyone. She feared what Isabel might think of her if she knew everything that went on in her head. All the dark thoughts she had, and how much pain she bared.

        How would Isa react if she knew that Mia was imagining this boy? It was not a big deal, and Mia wanted it stay like that. Sam had been with her ever since she was a child—he was harmless or so she thought. At first everyone said he was imaginary, but then the visualizations became more intense. She could feel him touch her; she could smell his fragrance and sense his presence.

        ‘Stop! Thinking about him will make him return.’ She thought frustrated. Feeling emotionally wrecked, Mia went and sat down on the protruding roots of a large tree. Looking down in wonder, she noticed something eerie.

        Two beautiful white flowers blossoming together. She had never seen such a plant before and there was something about them that had gotten her awestruck. They resembled the desert rose, but white rather than pink. It was an odd thing to contemplate for so long, but Mia saw the flowers as a reflection of herself. They were small and surrounded by nothing but darkness. It was something she could easily relate to. More often than not, she would feel like that. 

        Innocently, a tiny smile crawled on her face as she softly touched the petals. ‘Yeah, I’m small and fragile and Sam’s my darkness.’ She mused with herself. ‘What kind of a dork am I?’ She mentally laughed at her foolishness. Sam was not real; it was just her way of coping.

        “Hey there.” but the moment dissipated when a foot came crashing down on one of them.

        She looked up half angered at the person’s carelessness. “Sam!” She yelled, expecting it to be him. However, her face flushed when she noticed that it was Ed.

        “Who’s Sam?” He asked in wonder.

        “No one, can you please move? You’re stepping on one the flowers.” Her voice reflected her annoyance, and when Ed did nothing, she pushed him slightly.

        “Hey! What’s your problem, and who the hell is Sam?” He was now getting angry.

        “No one!” She yelled. “Mind your own business.”

        She did not like Ed, and to have him push her buttons was enraging. 

        “You think you can just take me for a fool? I’ve been hitting on you nonstop, and here you are, hanging around with some other dude.” Mia scoffed at him. 

        “Where is the other _dude_ , Ed? There’s no one here—you idiot—and as for your advances, I’d rather much do without them.” She said spitefully.

        “I’m not taking this anymore.” He said menacingly.

        Mia glared at him in repulsion. “Well good for you.” She said sarcastically while standing to leave. However, she was unable to take one step. Her throat was immediately submitted to some unknown pressure, making it impossible for her to speak. That was when she realized that Ed had grabbed her.

        “I’m sorry it had to come down to this, but you leave me no choice. I will not accept insults from someone like you.” She could not speak. The pressure overpowered her, as her green eyes stared into his now red beady orbs. Ed’s fangs were bared, and she knew what was next. Her eyes widened in utter fear. 

        He was a vampire.

        “Don’t worry, help will come. I’ve already sent for it.” Lingering behind Ed was Sam with his eyes firmly shut and a toothy grin adorning his face. He seemed genuine about the comment, but Mia distrusted.

        ‘Get him off of me and I’ll acknowledge you!’ The thought crossed her mind so many times that it was all she could think about. Mia knew that, by some way or another, Sam could read her mind, so she focused on that one desperate plea.

        However, Sam did nothing to move the vampire, making Mia realize how foolish she had been. In a few seconds, she would be dead. She just hated the fact that Ed was going to be her executioner. The ground shook slightly and Mia noticed how Sam’s expression intensified. Ominously, the leaves of the trees rustled under the winds. Something was nearing.

        ‘Lord, why did it have to be Ed?’ She thought in utter dismay. 

        Suddenly, she realized something was off. ‘The ground…it’s shaking…’ It could not have been Ed, since he currently had her on a chokehold. ‘Sam?’ but he was gone.

        Her answers came soon enough, when she heard the sloshing sound of flesh and tissue being ripped and the splattering noise of blood. The pressure on her throat was alleviated, making her fall back ungracefully as she lost her balance. Instinctively, she held her throat while coughing. Looking up, Ed’s body laid torn apart right in front of her, and Sam was nowhere in sight.

        Though, her attention was forced elsewhere when her eyes caught sight of the being. A giant raven black wolf appeared out of the unknown, as if beckoned from the fairytales themselves. The beast was darkest as black could be for, under the glow of the moon, its resplendence was of a blue hue.

        Mia understood that this was no ordinary wolf. Especially when she saw the torn fleshy carcass that used to be Ed, lying motionless near its colossal paws. There was but a few things in this world that can tear up a vampire like that.

        She could not speak; she just stared at the beast. Its golden eyes were like two orbs of light, shining with such an intense ferocity. It portrayed underlying feelings, but she failed to understand. It was not some animalistic instinct it reflected for it did nothing hostile towards her, but something more humane—if that was even possible.

        After a few minutes, it seemed to get bored, for it lifted its giant form and strode towards the flower she had been looking at earlier. Since the creature had given its back to her, Mia was able to compose herself. She stood as stealthily as possible in preparation for a fight.

        Her movements went unnoticed, as the wolf sniffed the white flower, trying to see if it would live. The poor plant lay mangled and crushed with its fallen petals scattered on the ground. Slowly, it nudged the broken stem delicately with its massive nose, but the stalk would never again stand as it did a few moments ago.

        Making up her mind, Mia lifted her palm in an offensive manner, ignoring the creature’s odd behavior. Her heart was beating at an incredible speed, she did not know if she would be able to vanquish such a being. Due to her actions, feelings she had buried were revived. The regurgitating sensation that built up within her body caused her to feel that long forgotten heat.

        ‘No, the light is coming up again.’ It was a bluish white light of the most purity, but she feared it. She fought against it, pushing it back to where it came from. After a while, the light stopped and she cooled down. Somewhere along her doubts, she had not realized that the wolf had turned to stare at her. The honey eyes were watching her hypnotically again, but oddly enough everything was calm. 

        Was it trying to see what Mia would do first? Maybe it was waiting for her to run, so it could chase after. Whatever it was, Mia would not be the one to make the first move.

        However, she was losing. Something was preventing her from focusing. Her mind started to recall things—memories that had nothing to do with her. She saw wolves—packs of wolves—running majestically through the very same forest. They seemed so beautiful and harmless, and she saw the exact wolf that was before her. It was running alongside another—a snow white wolf. The memories seemed happy enough, until the pain started. She saw the persecution and the gunshots—then the blood—so much blood.

        The lifeless bodies of the men hunting them and the wolves being massacred mercilessly, as if being punished for some crime they had committed.

        Mia could not take it any longer. Her head started to throb and her entire body began to sweat uncontrollably.

        “Stop…please, stop…” She said in a whisper as she started to cripple under the pain. 

        And the wolf did stop. She looked up again in wonder, not understanding its behavior or what it had done to her. It gazed at Mia, as if studying her. She felt uncomfortable under its scrutiny, but something made her stay, as if the wolf itself was mentally willing her. Slowly, it relished under the smell of her brown reddish hair while approaching her. Then it abruptly stopped. 

        The wolf did nothing to harm her. It just slowly rubbed its fur on her face, and somehow, Mia could not help but embrace its warm touch. She relished in it as she shyly hugged its head. The velvety fur caressed her face, and she found herself lost in a raven blue sea of warmth. Her nostrils were invaded with a woodsy smell of pine and mint, reminding her of winter. The feeling was surreal, and everything around her dissolved. Only they existed together, and nothing mattered but the moment. 

        “I’m so sorry.” She whispered in tears. Her heart had not ached so badly since the passing of her father, and it was because of the love she felt for the wolf.

        ‘I love him, but how can I?’ It was an unknown feeling that confused her, but the powerful affection surpassed her own reasoning.

        ‘No, I love this feeling and I don’t want it to ever end.’ She thought wistfully while grasping the pelt for dear life. 

        “What is this? What is wrong with you? That thing is dangerous. It ruined your mother’s life.” Mia could not see Sam, but she knew he was there. She knew he was behind her, probably preparing himself to breathe down her neck.

        “Mia! I’m talking to you!” but the wolf had enthralled her. Sam was unable to get through.

        Angrily, his eyes went black and his irises turned scarlet. He crossly grabbed her shoulder with his clawed hands. “Mia…” but the wolf’s eyes widened under her grasp. The beast’s throat reverberated with a menacing growl.

_‘Be gone, demon!’_

        The command pushed Sam away from Mia with an invisible force. His eyes showed fear towards the creature as he vanished in thin air. Everything went unnoticed to Mia. She felt nothing, but the velvety warmth that she longed for.

“This is not over, my darling angel.” Sam’s words echoed throughout her head, but it was more like noises of the forest. He had lost his grip on her with the wolf’s presence.

        “Thank you.” Her whisper was automatic, as if her heart acknowledged the wolf’s deed where her brain could not.

        With all that she was, Mia hugged the wolf’s enormous head. Basking in its scent and relishing under the exquisite feel of its pelt, she lost herself. Her memory was unable to formulate what she had set out to do. She could not even recall what her mother had written about the beast.

        However, like every miraculous good thing, it came to a crashing end. 

        “Mia!” The moment was lost in the instant her sister had arrived.

        The feeling was ripped from her, so roughly that it felt like a retracting blade stabbing her body. The forest materialized again in flooding disarray.

        ‘No!’ She thought in angst. ‘Sam would be back!’

        The wolf roughly pulled away from her grasp in fear only to turn and run into the dark forest. Its giant form just vanished in lightning speed as if it never existed. Her mind started to pull itself together, focusing hard to control her vision. 

        ‘What happened back there?’ She thought to herself, questioning her own behavior.

        “Mia…Mia! Are you ok?” When she looked up, she just saw the concerned face of her sister not the beautiful golden honey eyes she longed for.

        “I’m…I’m ok…I think.” She said, turning to stare off into black forest.

        ‘Was it all real?” Doubt was the only thing coherent to her, since what she had just been through made little sense, but the flowers that caused this were nowhere in sight. Even where Ed’s body had laid only remained ash, making it unclear whether he truly had been there or not. Did she just imagine it all? That question had no answer, because it involved Sam, but was her mind powerful enough to create such a hallucination? She refused to believe it, because it meant facing Sam’s existence.

        It was finally happening; her mind was starting to fracture and her grip on reality was slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Linkin Park. The song _Mia_ was listening to was a verse from their song _The Messenger._


End file.
